Heritage or Destiny
Prologue(four years before) ***Dagger’s POV*** ”Dagger,” the loud echoing voice of the leader called to her as she was knocking on the door to the throne room. Dagger opened the door and walked in, it was not really a throne room but it was what the leader called it and she followed this. She looked up at the masked face and the cloak that covered all scales or wings. This was unusual for the leader to wear all of this in front of her but she did not make mention of it. ”Yes,” she said taking a quick bow of respect. ”I heard your first two eggs hatched, with powers,” the large dragon said in a rumbling voice. ”Yes,” she answered proudly looking at the dragon. “My daughter Truthseeker is a strong mind reader and her other powers though are currently unknown, however my son, Heretic, we know has powers but we are unsure what they are.” ”Then our work back then payed off they will lead to the fall of the queens and the rise of us, soon we will have the power we have tried to accomplish receiving all along,” the leader said a smirk forming behind that dark masked face. ”Of course,” she said with a bow walking out. ***Dawn’s POV*** Dawn smiled at her genius planning, she had a loyalty to the leader though she never got very high in their rankings, however she had payed an animus to enchant her blood line so that uniquely powered dragons would come from it and now her first egg Elegance and hatched a perfect and powerful daughter and her second one would soon hatch. ***Freeze‘s POV*** He needed children to continue the family blood line and he and Pagoma only had one child, the disappointment of a son that he had named Polar Bear. He had no powers, no skill in fighting and no cunningness to him at all, he was useless in Freeze’s opinion. ***Firebird’s POV*** Firebird moved to meet Curse and their two current children, Revenge and Descent. He was sad, no angered was the better word that while his two children were fighting Descent the eldest he had injured Revenge permanently blinding her and destroying her ability to speak. He was a protective father and just wanted to help his daughter. Curse on the other hand was mysterious and intimidating though he was not very scared of her. Right now he was just angry. He flew swooping down and spreading his red wings. Then he saw his daughter, injured barely moving and anger surged up in him, he flew down and saw Curse conversing with a dragon, a healer. He walked over crying sadly then a large dragon with a black cloak and a silver mask decorated with snakes appeared almost out of nowhere it seemed. “Do you want to help her,” he asked in a serpentine like voice. ”Of course, what kind of father would not,” he said blinking the tears out of his eyes. ”Then let me make a deal with you,” he said still hiss like. “I can not heal your daughter’s eyesight or vocal abilities however I can give her powers that will replace that allow her to function, but in return you must work for me.” ”Yes of course,” Firebird answered not thinking it through. The larger dragon whispered a few words then stood up, “now she will be functional by tomorrow however do not forget our deal you will need to help me very soon. Chapter One Truthseeker sat in a long boring meeting listening to her mom as she talked to Freeze and Pagoma Frosttalons. It had been three years since her father head strategist of the group had died and her mother was still trying to find a replacement for him. However as of right now her mother was on a different topic, supposedly she was bringing everyone together for a meeting by order of the leader and the Icewings were helping her plan. Truthseeker walked out she had heard from her mom that they had brought their daughter, Storm with them so she went on the hunt for her, ”maybe she would be slightly more interesting then a bunch of delusional parents,” she thought. All they ever talked about was taking over the world and changing the world. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the halls, her mother never stayed at the mansion very long, she should be thrilled that she was here but she spent most of her time just talking to random adult dragons though she had no idea why. She wandered through the halls to the Frosttalons’ guest rooms. Though as soon as she walked through she did not see Storm, instead she saw Storm‘s elder brother Polar Bear. ''”Oh great, of course it had to be Mother’s least favorite member of that family,” ''she fiddled with an enchanted necklace, her greatest secret that she had used to hide herself. The invisibility only worked for a few seconds but it was helpful. She hid behind a statue and watched him bouncing happily seeming to wandering off to the meeting room. “Oh not there,” she whispered before yelling, “come back here right now.” Polar Bear twirled around surprised looking for the source of the voice. Then he saw he appear and looked even more surprised, “what are you doing here,“ he asked a slight quiver in his voice. ”I was coming to find my brother,” she lied. Oh Heretic was the perfect child, he showed their parents his abilitpies to effect luck based off of his emotions and their parents were thrille, they were still thrilled while she had shown nothing more than telepathy. She never knew how her parents had not figured out the truth not that she cared as long as they never knew. Her secret already would have been found out if it had not been for how little she used it. ”Oh well he probably is that way,” Polar Bear said skipping into the meeting room before she could stop him. ”I guess I can why mother dislikes him so much,” she muttered to herself walking to see if she could find Storm somewhere. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Genre (Adventure)